Entre tus brazos
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Sentimientos que nacen desde un corazon,sentimientos que mueren cuando no estas, sentimientos que siento entre tus brazos, porque solo contigo me siento en mi casa,porque solo contigoo me siento seguro, eres el lugar al que debo ir para recuperarme un hogar para mi aflijido corazon que siempre tendra alguien que lo ame... ONE-SHOT SONAMY!


**Hola, este es un One-shot romantico, dedicado a Nigthmear The Hedgehog, ya que en un fic, triste me dijo que la deprimi por lo triste que era entonces, ahora le doy uno romantico y feliz para que se anime.**

**De lo que yo creo que Sonic siente por Amy. Que empieze**

**Entre Tus Brazos**

****De nuevo he tenido que salvar Mobius, Eggman a ideado un plan loco para destruir el mundo y tomar su control, como ya os esperareis, he ganado. Pero... hay algo que me falta, hay algo que no ha habido en la batalla. Muestras de afecto y positivismo, hay alguien que me falta. Amy.

¿Donde esta? Por que no ha venido apoyarme, me dirigo transformado en super a su casa, la busco pero no esta, porque no esta, siento un dolor en mi pecho, dandome mala espina, siempre pasa cuando Amy desaparece, quizas sea por esos sentimientos que oculto. Quizas es hora de confesarle lo que siento?

Pero si algo malo le pasara solo porque ella no me lo perdonaria, tengo demasiados enemigos, gente que si se entera de lo que siento, seria demasiado cruel con ella, no se lo merece... pero ahora necesito estar entre sus brazos, necesito uno de esos axfisiantes, necesito sus incesables besos en la megilla, como desearia que esos labios que lo llaman cada noche,por lo que siente y deberia confesar, le besasen, le besasen con tanta intensidad, porque solo en sus brazos me siento feliz, demasiado feliz, solo estoy seguro si ella me tiene con el.

Llamame cursi o demasiado romantico, pero es lo que siento, ahora el problema seria decirselo a ella.

Dejo de pensar en eso y me dirijo a buscarla, porque la preocupacion de saber que ella no ha ido con el Sonic Team es extraño, demasiado extraño. Corria y me paraba en todos los lugares, pero ella no estaba.

Me paro en una playa, no le gustaba el mar, pero por hoy haria una excepcion, me sente cansado de correr y no encontrarla, aun seguia en mi forma super.

-Sonic?- oi una voz detras de el, me gire a ver a la persona que estaba detras, y la vi, vi a Amy, llevaba un bikini rosa y negro.

-A-Amy- tartamudee.

-Sonic, a pasado algo malo? Es que estas en forma super...

-No, ahora no pasa nada- contesto formando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Amy se acerco a mi y se sento a mi lado.

-Siento no haber ido a ayudar, por hoy quise tomarme una especie de descanso de perseguirte inutilmente- sonrio debilmente -Que tal ha ido la batallita?- pregunto

-La mire un poco desilusionado, se habia rendido conmigo? decidi parecer el mismo Sonic de siempre, una pequeña sonrisa -Ya sabes lo de siempre realmente no es que Eggman sea muy original ya sabes intento volar a todos para construir su imperio... pero no le deje.

-Me alegro de que este paraiso siga intacto- sonrio Amy observando el mar.

-Si... es bastante, no se agradable...

-Porque no te bañas conmigo, el agua estara fria al principio pero despues sera facil- Me extendio su mano.

-No creo que sea buena idea... Ames...- hable con cierta duda.

-Yo estare contigo Sonikku-

Esas palabras hicieron que Sonic se sintiese seguro.

Sonic se acerco al agua agarrando la mano de Amy, quien sonreia ampliamente.

-Tranquilo- Amy se sento haciendo que el agua fria tocase sus piernas -sientate conmigo, empezaremos poco a poco, lo mas lento posible, para que te vayas acostumbrando.

Sonrio ante sus dulces palabras, e hizo lo que Amy le pidio, el agua estarrecio sus piernas. -Esta fria- conteste un poco incomodo.

Amy agarro mi mano y no la rechaze.

-Sonic, estas muy guapo en super- sonrio haciendo que el rubor aumentase.

Amy rio. Y se levanto, se fue metiendo en el mar, se tiro en el mar mojando su cuerpo, sonrei al verla animada, Amy me hizo un gesto para que me acercase a ella, yo lo hice, pero cuando el agua superaba mis rodillas me puse nervioso, Amy lo noto se acerco a mi y me abrazo me senti confiado y seguro.

-No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres Sonikku- dijo a mi oido.

-Mejor lo dejamos.

Amy se sento en la toalla y vio que Sonic la miraba -Acuestate en mis piernas, no me importa y estarias mas comodo-

Me ruborize muy violentamente, pero le hice caso.

Despues de unos momentos, me atrevi a hablar.

-Ames...

-Si Sonikku?

-Tu me quieres?

Amy rio -Por supuesto, mi corazon es tuyo- acariciaba mis puas con dulzura. Mientras mi rubor aumentaba.

-Amy... yo te...te quiero...

Amy sonrio -yo tambio Sonic...

-eres la unica persona que me hace sentir seguro, me haces sentir como nadie... siempre te he querido, esto es dificil, pues solo me salen tonterias no soy romantico y soy bastante timido pero yo te amo Ames-

Senti una lagrima en mi cabeza, levante mi vista, Amy lloraba.

-Ames, no llores...

-Te amo tanto Sonikku, deseaba que me dijeses eso toda mi vida, gracias Sonikku.

Sonic sonrio y beso a Amy con pasion.

"Es que Amy solo me siento seguro entre tus brazos eres mi lugar donde ir cada batalla, consigues lo que nadie consigue en mucho tiempo, me alegro de haber podido decirte lo que pienso te amo Ames..."

Los dos se quedaron abrazados en la playa esperando a que aquella puesta de sol dejase una noche que marcaria el comienzo de una nueva era.

**Si es corto, pero es un One-shot romantico, dedicado principalmente a Nigthmear The Hedgehog, lo siento por deprimirte por Ya No Estás este va principalmente para ti.**

**Tambien va dedicado a Mochi The Lynx, porque me puso un review muy chuloo!  
me encanto es muy lindo.**

**Y a Katy la eriza, gracias tu review tambien me encanto :D**

**Para vosotras chicas :)**

**Nos leeremos pronto **


End file.
